One Heart with A Million Voices
by BexMI13
Summary: Post 3x19. After her fight with Tyler, Caroline couldn't seem to take her eyes off Klaus' drawing. So she goes to the Grill to get her mind off things. Little did she know, the Original Hybrid will also be there. How could she convince herself that he is not capable of real feelings if every now and then, he would appear and prove her wrong?
1. It's Not Supposed to Be This Way

**One Heart with A Million Voices**

* * *

_A/N: Hey! After watching Thursday's episode, I just had the urge to write this fic. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Not Supposed to Be This Way**

It was disturbingly quiet at the Forbes residents. Sheriff Forbes was already asleep, and Caroline should be asleep too. But she couldn't. She couldn't seem to forget her argument a while ago with Tyler.

Caroline was sitting on her bed, the drawing in her hands. She rested her head on the headboard and looked at Klaus' drawing for what seemed like a thousandth time. The same drawing she and Tyler had argued about.

_It was just a stupid drawing. _Caroline thought.

It didn't mean anything. It _can't_ mean anything. Klaus is incapable of real feelings. But Tyler didn't believe her. Sure, she kept the drawing but that doesn't mean anything. She told Tyler she didn't know why. And she didn't. It was probably just because she thought it was a nice drawing. Never in her entire life has anyone given her a breathtaking drawing. And now that someone has, it just so happens to be the Big Bad Hybrid threatening their lives. Just her luck!

She sighed and placed the drawing back on the table. She couldn't get some peace of mind if she just stared at it. And she definitely couldn't sleep thinking about it.

No, thinking about Tyler. She should be thinking about Tyler.

It's nothing to her. She just thinks it's a great drawing. Right?

Caroline groaned, and grabbed her purse and car keys. She needed a drink.

* * *

After leaving the Salvatore's boarding house, Klaus went straight to the Grill. Nothing makes him happier than a bottle of scotch. Plus, he's rather _thirsty_. Thirst that a simple bottle of scotch couldn't satisfy.

He was at a near end booth of the Grill, not really wanting to be noticed. He looked around, finding a new target. Silly humans. They're not aware that one of their lives would be over by the end of the night.

He spotted a brunette, chatting with her friends, laughing like there's no tomorrow. No. He needs someone alone.

He searched further and saw a blonde. No. He shook his head. Anything would be better than a blonde. He still needs to get his mind off a certain blonde vampire. She betrayed him. Just when he thought she had actually given him a chance, she betrayed him. She was there to distract him. Nothing more, nothing less. He let his guard down, and he wouldn't let that happen again.

He smiled mischievously as he saw his new target. A redhead by the bar, drowning herself with alcohol. Perfect.

He stood and approached her, with his scotch in hand. He stopped halfway when he heard a familiar sweet voice asking for more alcohol. He's head immediately snapped to her direction. He thought earlier that he was just imagining her voice, that it was just his mind playing tricks with him, but no. She's actually sitting by the far end of the bar.

It's quite obvious that she's already drunk. He stared at her intently, trying to figure out why she's sitting in a bar drinking late at night. He knows her hybrid boyfriend was back. Shouldn't she be happy instead of being drunk in the bar?

He heard from one of his hybrids that Tyler was away to break the sire bond. Stupid boy. He'll forever be sired to him, unless he doesn't want to anymore.

_Maybe that's the reason_, he thought. He couldn't break it, and she wasn't happy about it.

He quickly approached her. He told himself he would detach himself from Caroline but he couldn't help himself. He had seen her smile, laugh, full of life, angry, weak, and strong but he had never seen her drunk.

"Drowning your sorrows with alcohol, love?"

Her face fell instantly at the sound of his voice. She turned her head to look at him. "You suck!" she growled.

He smirked at her. "Still feisty as before, I see."

"Yeah, and you still suck!" she snapped.

He sat at the stool next to her, placing his glass on the table. "Mind telling me your problem?"

"Like telling you would actually help." She looked at her drink absentmindedly.

"Well, telling me would help more rather than looking at your drink all night."

She glared at him and drank all the alcohol in one big gulp. "Careful, love. That could leave you very tipsy. You might not remember in a matter of minutes."

"That's what I'm trying to do, if you still haven't noticed," she hissed.

He figured she'd never tell him what's bothering her so he went straight to his assumption. "What's the matter, love? Had a little fight with your hybrid boyfriend?"

Her face stiffens at the mention of Tyler. "Of course, you knew!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You're always one step ahead of us."

"Know what?" he asked curiously. He's not what's bothering her, is he? But then again, he is the sociopath hybrid trying to kill her friends.

She took her glass, forgetting it was already empty. She looked at the glass skeptically, as though wondering where its contents went.

"What do I know, Caroline?" Klaus demanded, seeing as she's not giving him a response any time soon.

Caroline tore her eyes off the glass and looked at him weirdly. "You know what?" she repeated.

"What were you referring to, sweetheart? What did you think I know?" he tried one last time.

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one who knows! You're Klaus, the Big Bad Hybrid!"

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get something out of her. "I think it's best if I take you home, love."

"Go home? Why? I like it here. We were bonding," she complained.

Klaus couldn't help but smirk at how childish and carefree she looks right now. She turned to look at her fingers instantly, realizing what she just said. "What're you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I believe we were bonding, weren't we?"

She scoffed. "Bonding? Like I would ever bond with you!" she spat. "You of all people! The reason Tyler walked away from me!"

He's smirk faded. Of course, this was about Tyler! He was a fool to even think they were having a moment there. "You're making assumptions again, Caroline," he said. "I didn't ask him to leave you."

"Making Assumptions? Are you serious? Yes, you didn't ask him to leave, but you were the cause of it. And now that he's back, we just have to have a stupid argument about your stupid drawing!"

He's face hardens at what she said. He takes his drawings seriously. It's his passion. The only human thing left of him. And she dared to call it stupid. He wanted to just walk away, but due to his curiosity, he asked, "What about my stupid drawing?"

"Well, Tyler just happened to see it in my room. He started asking what happened while he was gone. Of course I told him nothing. It's the truth. But he didn't believe me, saying you have a thing for me. But it's nothing!" She placed her elbow on the table and waved it. "As far as I'm concerned, it was nothing."

She rested her cheek on her palm and stared blankly.

It was nothing to her. Everything that happened between them was nothing to her. He showed her a part of him that he never lets anyone see. And it was nothing to her. He should have known this was a bad idea. He knew love is a weakness. And yet, he's still sitting there, staring at the woman who couldn't care less.

"Why don't you just throw it away then? I certainly did. Burned them all, actually."

She stared at him but quickly looked back to her glass. "It was a beautiful drawing," she stated.

There was something in her face that he couldn't quite describe. Hurt. Was she hurt by what he said? No. She couldn't be. He must be imagining things again. After all, he was nothing to her.

She quickly grabbed the glass of scotch that Klaus hasn't touched ever since he sat down next to her. She gulped down some of its contents to her throat.

"Bleh," she said in distaste, sticking out her tongue.

Klaus couldn't help but laugh slightly at her reaction. This baby vampire just doesn't fail to amuse him.

She laughed along with him. "That was terrible," she complained. "How could you people drink that stuff?"

He laughed again. "You'll learn to like them in the future, Caroline."

"Yeah, I doubt that." She shook her head. "Anyway, I better go home." She stood from her seat.

Klaus drank the remaining scotch and grabbed her by the arm in a second.

He knew what he was about to do was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to be this way. But he couldn't resist. After all, she is drunk. Someone has to look out for her.

"I'll take you home."

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure what happened back at the Grill. She didn't know how it happened. It just did. Just a while ago, she was drinking alone by the bar, and now, she found herself sitting in Klaus' car.

She began to come back to her senses. One of the perks of being a vampire is that you don't get drunk easily. She just wanted to forget for a while. Even for just a few hours, she wanted to be carefree. She wanted her life back. She wanted a normal life. A life wherein her problems would be as simple as finding a dress for prom, or finding a guy that'll love her, or choosing a school for college. But she knew that life was far gone. Her life can't be normal anymore; not when you're a vampire, not when your best friend is a witch and the other is the doppelgänger, not when your boyfriend is a wolf-turned-hybrid, and not when the Original Hybrid tells you he fancies you.

"We're here, Caroline."

She looked at him and smiled. "Well, thanks for the ride."

She opened the door and in a flash, Klaus was standing in front of her, offering a hand. She took it, not bothering to think if it was the right thing to do or not.

She opened the front door quietly, not wanting her mother to wake up. Caroline thought that it would probably the best if she pretended she was still drunk. It would save her from the awkward situation they're in right now.

She laughed slightly. "Thanks again."

"Don't tell me you're still a little tipsy?"

She just laughed again, hoping she could skip the talking and go straight to bed.

"Well, I hope you're drunk enough to forget everything my hybrid did to you."

Great. He just has to mention Tyler! She was ready to call it a night and get some sleep. But he just has to ruin everything. She totally forgot about their argument until now.

"That's not really possible. I mean, how could I if the person he's sired to is standing right in front of me," she said. "But you wouldn't care, would you? You don't care about anyone but yourself! It must be great to get everything you want."

"Caroline, keep your voice down. You might wake your mother," he warned calmly.

Who cares? Did he really think she cared if she waked her mother up right now?

"You think you can manipulate me into believing that you like me? That's impossible. You don't know what love is! You wouldn't know how to love. You daggered your family and stored them in coffins for crying out loud! If it wasn't for Damon, they would probably still be there, waiting to rot!"

That was enough to make him snap. He pinned Caroline to the wall, a hand on her throat.

"Keep your mouth shut, Caroline," he said in a deep, husky voice. "Don't think that just because I was nice to you means I couldn't rip your heart out in mere seconds." He looked at her icily, eyes full of anger. An evil smile suddenly crept to his face. "Didn't think I forgotten how you betrayed me, did you, love?"

"Let me go," she managed to choke out.

Klaus looked at her for a minute and fled, slamming the door shut.

Caroline dropped on the floor. She gently rubbed her throat, catching her breath.

That sure wasn't how she planned to end the night.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you guys think? Updates may come a little late. Not sure, though. _

_ Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. I'll Be Back for You

**One Heart with a Million Voices**

* * *

_A/N: I honestly thought of making the first chapter a one shot. I didn't really know what to write. I don't know where this story will go and I don't know if it'll lead anywhere. But due to the awesome reviews I got, I decided to continue writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Because honestly, I like the previews chapter better than this one._

_So I want to thank **Dramatic Melody, poisonivy228, JavaJunkie110, UminoCheri25, SweetyK, sucker-for-a-romcom, shadowfaxangel **for reviewing my first chapter. You guys motivated me on writing this. And you deserve a special shout out. I would also like to thank the wonderful people who put my story on alerts. Thanks so much. _**  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'll Come Back for You**

Tonight's the decade dance and she's head of the committee. She has big plans for tonight. She said please.

Rebekah knew he wouldn't be able to turn her down. She was his favorite sibling, the one that never left him. Klaus draped his white coat around his shoulder and headed for the door.

Part of him says that he'll go because of Rebekah. But he knew that he was also going for another reason.

Caroline.

He told his sister Caroline going to the dance doesn't mean anything. But he knew that it does. She always matter to him. He knew she doesn't fancy him. Well, not yet. He still believes that she would eventually come around. And when she does, he'll live up to his promise. He'll take her anywhere she wants; he'll give her anything she wants.

He knew Tyler was going to be there. But he couldn't care less. He's determined to have a dance with Caroline tonight before it ends. It might as well be the last, since they're leaving tomorrow.

And like Rebekah, he has big plans tonight.

* * *

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she was this carefree. It seemed like ages ago. With the entire Originals problem and everything, she didn't really have time to relax and have fun. But now she is, dancing with Tyler.

She wasn't happy when she first saw him. If Klaus sees him there, who knows what he'll do. If he finds out Tyler's not sired to him anymore, he'll probably kill him.

And of course, being the dick Tyler seems to be sometimes, he mentioned something about drawings. Again. He just wouldn't let it go. It's been a week since Klaus threatened her, and she's forgotten all about it. Or at least she tries to.

After Klaus left her choking on the floor, she immediately shoved his drawing on her second drawer. She hasn't looked at it since. Well, maybe she took a couple of glances but those where it. She never touches it or anything.

How could Tyler even be jealous of Klaus? Klaus, of all people! Sure, he's handsome, he's charming, he has gorgeous blue eyes, but he's also a blood sucking monster. Not that she's not a blood sucker or anything, but she's not a monster. She's still human deep down, somehow.

She saw Tyler's face stiffens in the middle of their dance. He immediately jerks his face to his right.

She looks at him worriedly. "What is it?" she asked.

He didn't respond, instead he just continued looking at whatever he saw.

Caroline followed his gaze and saw Klaus. He's now approaching them.

_This is not going to be good. _Caroline thought.

"Where have you been, mate?" Klaus asked.

Tyler released his hold on Caroline. "I just got back in town."

"That's funny. I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place," Klaus said without a hint of humor in his voice. His face was hard.

He walked closer to them. "You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" A smile began to form along his lips.

"Yes, actually, we do," Caroline snapped.

He actually thought she would let him _cut in _after everything he's done? He already caused major damage.

His smile disappeared and was replaced by a hard look. He gave Tyler a look, as if making him oblige.

"No," Tyler said. He looked at Caroline for a moment before continuing. "It's fine."

Caroline knew what Tyler was doing. He was pretending to still be sired to Klaus. She hates this. She hates him! Why can't he just leave her alone?

"Why do always have to prove you're the alpha male?" she asked, annoyed.

"I don't have to prove anything, love, I am the alpha male," he answered quickly.

She scowled in disbelief and cross her arms around her chest.

He thinks he could boss people around just because he's the original hybrid.

"Come on, one dance. I won't bite." He extended his hand.

She immediately remembered the last time he did that. It was when he took her home last week. He had extended his hand to help her get out of his car, which wasn't really needed. But it's what a gentleman would do.

Wait—

_What are you thinking, Caroline? You can't just think about him being a gentleman. You shouldn't even think about him at all. You're spoken for. By Tyler. And his staring at you right now._

Caroline turned around and looked at Tyler. She contemplated what to do.

Just to get it over with, she took Klaus' hand and a smile appeared on his face. He led her to the middle of the gym, twirling her around once they did.

He held her close. 'You would have loved the 1920's, Caroline. Girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance 'till they drop." His voice at the end was mixed with laughter.

She let out a fake laugh. "I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners."

He looked at her. "You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow."

She met his gaze then. He's leaving town. She should be happy. He'll be off their back for good. But why does she feel weird.

"I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not yet ready to accept my offer." He looked away from her, but she kept staring at him. "Perhaps one day." He pauses. Tyler was looking at them. She looked at him, knowing he can hear everything. "In a year. Or even in a century. You'll turn up on my door. And let me show you what the world has to offer."

Their eyes met and it stayed like that for a while. She wondered if that'll really happen; if she'll ever turn up on his door; if he'll really keep his promises. Not that she needed him to. He is lying. He has to be.

She scoffed. She is so not going to fall for his charms.

He released her hand. He looked down for a second and returned to look at her. "Mark my words, small town boy, small town life; it won't be enough for you," he said harshly.

He gave her a reassuring look before walking out of the gym.

Who does he think he is to tell her that? Why can't it be enough for her? Sure, she wanted to get out of this town, go to college somewhere else. But this can be enough for her. And she doesn't need him.

* * *

Tyler took her home after seeing Alaric for the last time. He might have killed her father but he was still a friend. He was a great teacher and he has always been on their side. She felt really bad for Elena and Jeremy. They lost so much loved ones already. They all have. And it's all because of Klaus and the other Originals.

Once she got to her room, she kicked her heels off. She plopped down on her bed, feeling tired.

She groaned when she heard her phone ring. It's been a very tiring night. Can't she get a break?

"Hello?"

"Hello, love," the other end said.

She didn't even have to ask who it was. She was already sure.

"Klaus," she hissed.

"I have to say, I'm quite flattered you could recognize my voice."

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it. "Just so you know, I'm gonna hang up now."

Caroline was about to press the end button when he stopped her by speaking again. "Suit yourself. But if something bad happens to your doppelganger friend here, I wouldn't be held responsible."

Oh, no. He has Elena. "What did you do to her?"

"Why don't you come find out for yourself, love?"

"What did you do to her?" she demanded.

He snickered. "Nothing." Caroline wanted to sigh in relief but she knew there was no way it was that easy. "Yet."

"What do you want from me?"

"Come find out for yourself. Oh, and don't even think about telling anyone about this. Or else, it'll get messy."

Caroline's heart sink. Can't he give her a break? Elena just lost her friend and guardian and he just kidnapped her?

This must be a trap. She better calls Elena and find out.

She picked up her phone and dialed Elena's number. It rang. _Come on, Elena, pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up._

Nothing happened. It went into voice mail.

No, it can't be. She tried again a couple of times but nothing happened. So she tried calling Stefan. He must be with her. There's no way he's gonna leave her at a time like this.

Nothing.

She tried calling Damon and Bonnie but nothing happened. What the hell happened to them? Has something bad happened to her friends? She knew Damon was going to stay with Alaric. Maybe that's the reason he didn't pick up. He wanted to spend the rest of the night with his dying best friend. But what about Stefan? And Bonnie? And Elena?

Caroline quickly put on her shoes back and rushed to her car with vampire speed.

She arrived at the Mikaelson's mansion minutes after. She walked straight to the door. Before she could even knock, he already opened the door for her, a smirk on his face.

"Evening, love," he greeted, stepping aside to let her in. He was still wearing his 20's outfit.

She stepped inside and turned to him immediately. "Where's Elena?"

"Home, I presume."

You have got to be kidding me. "What do you mean home?"

"Would you prefer house? Or the Gilbert's residence?" he mused.

Seriously? What game is he playing? She's so tired of all this. She gathered all her strength and pushed him to the wall. It made an effect but not that much.

She bared her fangs, veins appearing around her eyes. "Where is Elena?"

Klaus quickly regained his posture and is now standing in front of her. "Now, now. There's no need to be violent."

No need to be violent? He has Elena and there's no need to be violent?

Caroline gritted her teeth. "What sick joke are you playing here?"

"I'm not playing anything, love."

He took out his phone and gave it to her. "What do you want me to do with that?" Caroline asked.

"Call her. Check if she's okay."

"How could she pick up when you're holding her captive?" she exclaimed.

"Just call her, Caroline."

Knowing there's no other choice, she took out her phone and dialed Elena's number. She wouldn't use his phone. It rang a couple of time before she picked it up.

"Hey, Care, what's up?" Elena sniffed.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know, Caroline. I don't know how to accept all of this."

"What did Klaus do to you?" Caroline blurted.

"Klaus? What are you talking about? He didn't do anything to me." She sounded confused.

And she's not the only one. Caroline turned to look at Klaus. He was smirking. Oh no, he didn't. Her eyes grew bigger when she realized what he just did.

"Caroline, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Elena cried when Caroline didn't respond.

Klaus put his finger on his mouth, telling her not to tell Elena anything.

"Uh, nothing. I just got worried when you didn't pick up your phone. I thought something bad might have happened. And knowing Klaus, I thought he must be behind it," she told Elena, hoping Klaus could take a hint.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't find my phone a while ago. It's like it just disappeared. Then, I found it in the kitchen. Crazy, right?"

"Yeah." Crazy, meaning a hybrid hid her phone. "I'm really sorry about Ric, Elena," Caroline said, changing the subject. "Do you want me to come over or something? We can have a sleep over, if you want."

"It's okay, Care. Thanks. But Stefan's with me. He's taking care of me."

"Oh, okay. If you need anything, let me know. Bye."

"Bye."

"I told you she was home."

Caroline stared at Klaus in disbelief. "You tricked me!"

"Well, when you say it like that…" he trails off. "Actually, yes, I tricked you."

Caroline couldn't take this anymore. She turned on her heel and walked to the front door. She was about to turn the door knob when he flashed in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, love?"

"Home. So if you could just kindly get out of the way." She tried to push through him but it didn't work.

"That's not yet possible. You see, I have yet to show you something."

She rolled her eyes. "What? Another drawing?"

"No, but if you'd like one I'd be delighted to draw you another one."

"That's not necessary, thank you very much."

He looked at her in the eye. "I'm leaving town tomorrow."

"Yeah, you already told me that. What, you expect me to throw you a goodbye party?"

He smirked. "Actually, I have other things planned." He started walking inside the house. "Come along," he ordered.

Caroline didn't move an inch. "No. I'm going home."

He stopped on his tracks. "Don't force me to do things I'll regret, Caroline."

"Just leave me alone, will you?"

"I will, after this." He looked at her. "If you don't want something to happen to your precious Tyler, I suggest you follow me."

He started walking again.

She groaned and walked next to him. She knows for a fact that he wouldn't think twice in ripping Tyler's heart out, if he suddenly wanted to.

They stopped at the door of the ballroom.

She gave him a skeptical look. "What're we doing here?"

He smiled and opened the door.

Caroline stared in awe, her mouth slightly opened. There was a huge disco ball in the middle of the room's ceiling. There were lava lamps all around the place. There were posters everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling are disco lantern garland, and a bunch of other stuff.

"What do you think, love?"

She jerked her head back to Klaus. "What's all this?"

He walked inside the ballroom. "Well, it came to my attention that the theme you original wanted for the decade dance was the 70's. Unfortunately, Rebecca's ideas came in the way."

"Right,' she mumbled.

She remembered her argument with Rebecca about that. It was to keep her occupied, to distract her. But she honestly did want the 70's to be the theme. But how did Klaus know that? Rebecca's not the blabber mouth type but then again, Klaus is a creepy stalker type.

"So," he clasped his hands together. "This is it. Your 70's decade dance."

Caroline raised a brow. "Are you serious?" She couldn't imagine Klaus dancing to 70's music.

"Of course." He went to turn on the stereo. Donna Summer's 'Last Dance' blasted the ballroom.

"You're gonna dance to that?"

He chuckled. "Well, if I would much likely prefer this." He switched the song to The Stylistics' 'I'm Stone in Love with You'.

He approached her and held out a hand. "Dance with me."

"I already did. Remember, you said one dance?"

"That was a while ago. This is now. You can leave after this."

"Fine," she sighed, taking his hand.

They strolled to the middle. He held here just like the way he did back at the gym.

"You look stunning, Caroline."

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline prompted. She had wanted to ask that since she came here. But all in a different reason. When she first arrives, she wanted to know why he has Elena. After that, she wanted to know why he tricked her into coming. And now, she wanted to know why he did this for her.

He looked deep into her blue orbs. "Because I fancy you."

A part of her wanted to believe him. That he could honestly like her. That he would do everything for her. Obviously, no one's ever done something like this for her. First, he saved her life when she thought he would kill her. Next, he gives her expensive jewelry and gown. Next, he draws a lovely picture for her, thanking her for her honesty. And now, he planned a 70's decade dance she wanted.

No one will ever do that for her. As much as she loved Tyler, she knew he wouldn't be able to do that for her. She felt so special around him, like she's the most important person in the world.

But no. She knew well enough that this can't be real. He can't really have feelings for her. He's just trying to woo her into believing him. She couldn't just ignore the fact that he's a monster. He kills for pleasure. Something Caroline would never do.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, right," she said sarcastically.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe?"

"Because you're you!" she exclaimed.

He's face change; he looks as if she insulted him. "And what's wrong with being me?"

"You… you're—"

"No need to continue, love. I know what you think of me." He looked hurt for a moment, but that look immediately faded. "What I don't know is how your boyfriend would react if he saw us." He smiled, knowing she would be pissed off.

"Why do you always have to do that?"

He looked confused. "Do what?"

"Talk about Tyler, all of the sudden. You just keep ruining everything."

"Are you saying I ruined our little moment here by the mention of my hybrid, love?"

She didn't mean it like that. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want talking about Tyler to you, the person he's unfortunately sired to. You ruined my peace of mind." She's so frustrated in all of this. "You know what? It's really late. You said one dance, and I gave it to you. A deal's a deal. I'm going home now."

She started walking to the door.

Klaus watch her walk away from him for the last time. He was full of rage a while ago, about the whole thing with Esther, he almost forgot his plan tonight. But he couldn't just waste a marvelous plan. He's leaving tomorrow and he just wanted to show her what he could offer before leaving.

She turned back when she was already by the door. "Oh, and leave me and my friends alone."

And he will. Leave her alone.

But someday...One day... He'll come back for her.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? Did I make the right decision in continuing this? Please tell me. And please leave reviews so that I'll know what you guys think. If there's any suggestions, complaints and comments at all, just tell me. _

_ Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! :)_


	3. Broken Promises

**One Heart with A Million Voices**

* * *

_A/N: Okay. I was definitely shocked that Klaus died at the previews episode. Well, he didn't actually died, he just got desiccated. I so wasn't expecting that. I had already thought of Caroline and Tyler's break up, but now, I'm not so sure it would still be possible. My plan was to follow the story line of the show but I'm not sure anymore. _

_This chapter is a lot shorter than the others but this is all I got. Hope you guys enjoy it. _

_By the way, thanks to **DGfleetfox, cdsnow, SweetyK, shay, Jane, Lauraxo13, thetrueoriginal, TVDobssesion106, klauslove, JavaJunkie110, dragonrain618, UmioCheri25, shadowfaxangel **for reviewing chapter 2. You guys motivated me to update._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Broken Promises**

Caroline couldn't believe this is happening. Alaric should be dead. But clearly, he's not. He had just kidnapped her and stabbed a pencil on both her hands. And now, he's dipping white cloth on vervain.

"Please, let me go," Caroline pleaded.

He took a look at her. "Now, why would I do that? You can't just let go of your leverage, can you?"

She was just here for the clean-up committee. Rebekah must have left already. But who could blame her? She should have just left Rebekah alone and ran for her life. After all, the evil blood slut didn't give a damn about her. And yet, she still helped her.

She's just like his brother. They don't care about anyone but themselves. If Tyler was just here with her, things might have gone differently. At least she would have more hope on surviving. But no, he ditched her for Klaus because apparently, he's being petty and used Tyler as his moving slave to probably get back at him.

Then it hit her. "If you're trying to lure Klaus here, it won't work. He'll never come. He cares for his own safety. He doesn't care about me!"

He snickered. "Oh, you're not here to lure Klaus. You're here for another reason."

"Please. Just let me go."

"You just won't shut up, will you?" He took the cloth dipped in vervain and tied it to her mouth.

Caroline screamed and tears came running from her eyes.

Alaric took out his phone.

"Whoever this is, it's not funny," Caroline heard the person on the other line said.

She recognized that voice. It's Elena's.

Alaric walked to the end of the classroom. "Who else would it be?"

"Ric?"

"Listen closely. I'm at the school. I have Caroline. And if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her."

* * *

He just has to get his doppelganger and leave before the sun sets. Rebekah might not understand him, but he needs Elena. After everything he's done to his siblings, he can't be so sure that they'll never leave him. He'll just find Rebekah when he leaves. He knows she'll come around. She always does.

He only has one problem. Alaric Saltzman has Elena and Caroline. How convenient. He should be dead by now. According to Rebekah, he's much stronger. How can he leave knowing Caroline is in great danger? And of course, he's doppelganger too.

"Caroline's in there. Don't you have a thing for her or did she just reject you too many times." Klaus wanted so bad to rip the older Salvatore's heart out. He can only hold his temper for so long.

"This isn't really helping too much," Stefan, being the good guy again, interrupted them.

"I might have an idea," the Bennett witch said, coming out of the house.

This better work. He can't let Caroline die in there.

* * *

After all of them drank Bonnie's blood, they went straight inside the school. They had a plan, Damon and Stefan will grab Alaric and he would make the contact.

He can hear them. He heard them running. But Elena wasn't able to get out. He ran to the corridor and grabbed Caroline and covered her mouth. She was scared.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's me. It's okay, you're safe." He removed his hand and looked back from where she had run from.

"We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside, do you understand?" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't respond, so he turned her around to face him. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

He stared at her for a minute. He wanted to take her home himself, make sure she gets there safely. Tell her it's alright. But he can't. He has to deal with Alaric. And so, he fled.

* * *

The doppelganger's life is tied to Alaric Saltzman's. As long as Elena died, he would also die. Which only means one thing; he would have to drain the blood out of her. By doing this, he wouldn't have enough blood to create the army he wished for. But that'll be better than having an Original trying to kill him and his siblings.

He knew he should leave soon. But he couldn't just yet. He left the doppelganger on the car. It would take long before she regained consciousness. He would have enough time before she does. He just had to make sure Caroline was alright before he leave.

He climbed to her window and got in. She was sitting by her dressing table, her back facing him.

"Caroline," he mumbled.

She gasped and turned around immediately.

She sighed in relief when she knew it was him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

She stood up. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, love."

"I'll be fine, eventually."

He walked closer to her. "What did he do to you?"

She looked down. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"I could call Tyler to come here. But he's still a little busy packing my stuff." As much as it hurts him, he knew she needed Tyler.

Her face changed to how it always was when he mentions Tyler. Anger with a mix of sadness.

"So you're still leaving today?" she asked casually.

"Yes. You know, my offer still stands."

"And you know what my answer is." She walked to her bed.

"Unfortunately, I do."

"What happened to Alaric? Is he dead? As in dead, dead?" She asked, changing the subject.

"He's still pretty much alive."

"How about Elena? Is she okay? Did you save her? What happened to her?"

He didn't want to lie to her, but he doesn't have a choice. "Elena's fine."

She doesn't seem to buy it. "Where is she? And where's Stefan? And Damon?"

"They're fine, Caroline," he simply stated.

"Where are they? What happened?"

Klaus quickly sped in front of her. "Elena's fine."

He didn't tell her. He couldn't. They'll ruin his plans and he can't afford that to happen.

She looked at him for a second and looked back down. "Okay."

She started walking away from him but he quickly grabbed his wrist.

"What?" she spat coldly.

He rubbed his thumb on her wrist back and forth. "Goodbye, Caroline."

He quickly moved her hand to his lips and fled through the window within seconds.

* * *

Klaus is dead. That's all that matters. She convinced everyone to have a victory party. After a long time of being scared of Klaus, he's finally gone. That calls for a celebration, right? Tyler is out of his sire bond with Klaus. He's free and they can be together. It took them a lot of effort and time to take down Klaus. Now, he's off their backs.

Like Tyler had said, it's a Klaus-free life. Alaric's still out there. But for now, they're safe, somehow. They should be happy, they should celebrate. But why does she feel guilty.

It's because he save her. Although she knew that he was there to save his precious doppelganger, Elena, she was still grateful. Something in the way he stared at her at the corridor made her believe that he did care for her. But that doesn't matter now, does it? Because he'd dead. And she wants to be with Tyler and Tyler only. She's much more different now. If he came and told her he fancied her before she became a vampire. She would have fallen in his charms completely. But she knows better now. He's the bad guy and he's not right for her.

Besides, he lied to her about Elena being fine. He was gonna kill her, and he still got the nerve to tell her she's okay? Tyler told her all about it. How he stood up to Klaus. How they were all able to grab hold of him and desiccate him. Now, he's being thrown to the Atlantic.

The Big Bad Hybrid is finally done with messing with her head. He'd finally left her alone, just like what she wanted. But a part of her is not happy at all.

He had saved her twice. And yet, she showed him nothing but coldness. He deserves it though. He kills people. He's a mass murderer. He killed Elena once. He was going to use her for the sacrifice. But he's also the only person willing to do a lot of unexpected things for her.

Caroline stared down at the bracelet he gave her for his birthday.

After he had left her room that afternoon, she went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. When she got back, she saw a small box on the table, tied with a ribbon. She untied it and opened the box. It was the bracelet she threw on the night of the ball. She never thought she would see it again.

On her table was a small note.

_I believe this belongs to you. –Klaus_

She placed it on the drawer where she had shoved his drawing before she left to go to Elena's place.

Now, she couldn't stop staring at it. She felt like she had already been in this position before. Except during that time, she was looking at his drawing. She shouldn't be thinking of his anymore. He's already dead, along with his promises. His broken promises.

She carefully took the bracelet and placed it on her wrist. No one knew he gave it to her, there's no harm in wearing it.

She allowed herself to sleep that night dreaming of him for the last time.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it. Klaus got desiccated too. Tell me what you think. I don't really know what to do with this fic. Do you guys think I should continue like this or would it be better if I made this chapter a one-shot and completely change my chapter 3? Please leave comments, reviews and suggestions. :)_

_By the way, I got the idea of some of Caroline's thoughts from Candice Accola's interview. She said that if Klaus appeared in season 1, Caroline would probably be head over heels in love with Klaus. But she changed now, and Klaus is a mass murderer blah blah blah. She also mentioned something about Caroline wanting to be with Tyler and Tyler only. Which for me, is sad. She sounded like Klaroline was impossible._

_But anyway, I haven't lost hope yet. :)_


	4. With Me or Not

**One Heart with A Million Voices**

* * *

_A/N: Major thanks to **Maiqu, DGfleetfox, iloverandyortonwwefan23, anon, UminoCheri25, nicole317, Hazel21, shadowfaxangel and xDamagedPearl **for all the amazing reviews! It really motivates me to update. And also, I really appreciate all the suggestions that readers gave. I have given thought to all of it. And after racking my brain, I decided to continue this story without changing the 3rd chapter. _**  
**

_This was written before the season finale was aired. So beware, because from this chapter on, I will no longer be following the shows events. I would still probably use some of the scenes later on, but not like what I've been doing before. On the previews chapters, the happenings were like deleted scenes from the show. Now, it would be a little different._

_So, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: With Me or Not**

She knew this wasn't right. She shouldn't be here. Her friends will kill her for this. Especially, Damon. There's no way they're going to forgive her. She was doing a dangerous deed. One that could lead to her best friend's death, even her own.

But she couldn't help herself. She has to save him. She wants to.

She had compelled a lot of divers to go find the coffin in the Atlantic Ocean.

It was past seven in the morning when they finally found him. She dismissed the divers, compelling them to forget what she asked them to do. Personally, she knew compelling people to do things for her is horrible. She experienced it herself, and she didn't like it one bit. But desperate times calls for desperate measures. It's not like she's using them as a personal blood bag or anything.

She took a deep breath before opening the casket carefully.

Caroline's eyes widened in shook as she looked down the coffin.

She wasn't expecting this. She expected him to be dried out, drained of blood. She expected him to be lying there.

But instead, the coffin is empty.

This can't be happening. She had it all planned. She snuck out of the house when everyone is asleep. She prepared a blood bag for him to drink. She even had a stake prepared, if ever he lashes out. How could this happen?

"Well, look it here. What a disappointment, Barbie."

She froze for a moment, realizing she just got caught.

After finally choosing to face her faults, Caroline turned around to come face to face with the least person she wanted to see. He was standing on a rock by the shore.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

He jumped out of the rock and approached her. "I was about to ask you the same question. But I think I already know the answer. You betrayed us."

"No, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand? You think we won't find out about this? You think you can get away with saving Klaus? What were you thinking? Don't tell me you've fallen for him?" His eyes was full of anger that Caroline knew she wouldn't make it out alive.

"It's not like that, Damon." She looked down the ground. She couldn't look him in the eye; she couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Then how can you explain this? Wake up, Caroline! He's the bad guy here! He may have charmed you but it was not real!" Damon shook her shoulder, as if to make her come to her senses. "I don't know how you got here, but I suggest you go back and forget about saving Klaus because I'll never let that happen."

There's no use of arguing with Damon. She knew that no matter what she does right now, she wouldn't be able to find Klaus. She has to go back to Mystic Falls and face the wrath of her friends. But how? How could she explain this? What will they think of her? Worse of all, what will Tyler think of her?

Come to think of it, she doesn't really remember how she got here. She wasn't even sure where she is.

She looked around and noticed Damon was gone. So was the coffin. She's left alone in a place she doesn't even know where.

"Caroline, honey," she heard someone said. The voice sounded so familiar she wasn't sure if she heard right.

She spun around and saw no one. She was still very much alone.

"Caroline." This time, she's sure it was _her_. There's no way she couldn't recognize that voice.

It was her mother's.

Caroline's eyes immediately shot open. She found herself in her room.

She sighed, realizing she was just dreaming.

Okay, dreaming of Klaus, she allowed. But dreaming of saving him? No, she can't. How can she even dream of saving him? The one person that's been the cause of all their hardship and misery. She couldn't betray her friends like that.

She groaned. Everything's so messed up!

Her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring down at her.

"Mom?"

Sheriff Forbes looked at her daughter, a small smile forming on her face. "You slept in early."

"I was really tired." Caroline looked at her mother. Something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, I was just," her mother stuttered. "The council knows what you are. You and Tyler are not safe here, Caroline."

"What? How?"

"Alaric Saltzman told everyone."

_Oh no. _"Mom, Alaric is not who you think he is anymore. He's a vampire and he's mission is to kill each and every one of us. You have to avoid him. And you can never invite him in."

"I noticed. But he's the least of my problems right now. Now that the council knows you're a vampire and Tyler's a hybrid, they'll kill you if they got the chance. You have to be extra careful, Caroline. It's not safe anymore."

"Mom, I—"

She was interrupted by the sound of their door bell ringing.

Her heart immediately beat fast. "I'll go get that." Caroline got out of the bed and went down.

She was afraid that it might be Alaric. Now that the sun is gone, he can freely roam around the streets. Did he actually come here to kill her?

She slowly walked to the door and peeked through the door shades. She sighed in relief when she saw who it was and quickly opened the door.

"Tyler." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Tyler walked inside without a minute to spare. "We have to go, Caroline."

"What?"

"The council knows about us. They want us dead. We need to leave, now."

"We can't. I won't leave my mom and my friends. My life is here, Tyler. Our families are here. We can't just leave."

"We have to. Alaric wants us dead. And you and I both know how strong he is."

Before she could say anything else, she heard her phone rang.

She went to the living room and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bad news, Blondie, we lost Klaus." It was Damon.

"What? How did that happened?"

"Long story short, Barbie Klaus happened."

"How could you let that happen? I thought you got it all figured out."

"Save the lecture." She was sure Damon was really pissed. "I'm on it, okay?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Hunt down Rebekah for you?"

"No. I want you to go to the hospital and find Elena."

"What happened?" Just when they thought all the drama for the day is done.

"Jeremy called. He said Elena fainted. Stefan's on his way, but you have to get her out of there," Damon informed.

"Yeah, of course." She hung up and faced Tyler. "We have to find Elena. Come on."

"Weren't you listening to me? We have to leave Mystic Falls, Caroline. We're not safe."

"I'm not gonna leave them Tyler. They need me here. They're my friends. Our friends. We can't just leave them behind."

"They're not the ones the council wants dead, Caroline. They'll understand."

"Tyler, I'm not leaving. Now, it's either you're with me or not."

* * *

Matt and Bonnie were already at the hospital when Caroline arrived.

Jeremy was sitting next to his sister, lying on the bed.

"What happened?" Caroline asked once she got in.

"She just fainted. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to check up on her. I saw her lying on the floor. Her nose was bleeding. I didn't what to do," Jeremy answered. He must be really freaked out. He lost so any people already; it'll break him to lose Elena.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Caroline gave him a reassuring smile. "But we have to get out of here. We can't let Alaric know she's here."

"What if she's still not okay?"

"Dr. Fell said she'll be okay, Jer. I think Caroline has a point," Bonnie said.

"But what if she's not?" Jeremy insisted.

Jeremy was surely not going down without a fight. He wants what's best for his sister. But right now, it's not safe here.

"Why don't I get us some coffee to calm down," Matt offered.

"Yeah, I'll come with you."

The only person that'll probably calm Jeremy right now is Bonnie. Even though they had a rocky relationship, at times like these, Caroline knows they'll be there for each other. She'll be able to convince him.

Matt opened the door for Caroline and both of them walked to the silent hallway.

"You okay, Matt?"

"I honestly don't know." He gave her a smile.

They stopped on their tracks when they saw Tyler standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Uh, I'll go ahead," Matt said, giving them privacy.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Matt smiled at her encouragingly. After everything they've been through, she's glad that she was able to maintain her friendship with Matt.

"We have to leave now, Caroline," Tyler said after Matt left.

"Didn't we already have this conversation a while ago?"

"You said you wanted to find Elena. Just get her out of here so we can go."

"You don't understand, Tyler. I can't just leave her unprotected. She bravely went to school this morning just to save me. She knew very well she couldn't do anything, but she still came for me. She's my best friend. If she's willing to do anything for me, I would to."

"Caroline—"

"If you want to go, then fine. Leave. But I'm not going anywhere." Caroline looked down to avoid letting Tyler see the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe she just said that. She wouldn't know what to do if Tyler left her again.

Tyler started walking closer to her. "I don't want to hurt you, but if that's what it takes to make you come with me, then so be it."

"Tyler, no." Her eyes fell on his hands. He was holding a syringe, probably full of vervain. "Tyler, please, I need to help them." She stepped backwards, hoping someone would help her.

"Everything okay in here?"

Both of them immediately stopped and search for the owner of the voice.

It was Stefan.

"Stefan," she breathed out, not bothering to hiding the relief she felt.

"Is there a problem, Tyler?" he addressed.

"Everything fine, Stefan. Tyler was just leaving. Come on, I'll take you to Elena." She turned her heel and went straight to Elena's room.

Stefan quickly caught up with her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm aware that he's methods are wrong, but he's probably just doing that to protect you."

Caroline eyed him suspiciously.

"I heard," he said, knowing Caroline would understand.

"Of course." Caroline knew that. He wouldn't have interrupted them if he didn't. She just didn't know how much he had heard.

"You know he's right, right? It's not safe for you to be here." He gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah, well, when was I ever safe here anyway?" Stefan let out a fake laugh. "You understand me, right?"

She knew very well that he did. He'd do anything for Elena. Even if that means sacrificing his own life. All of them would. They wouldn't be here if they wouldn't. They all know Alaric's out there somewhere and no one's safe.

"Yeah, I do."

They smiled at each other for a while before entering the room.

"How is she?" Stefan asked.

"She's still unconscious," Bonnie responded.

"We have to be careful. Rebekah has Klaus, and if she released him, there's a huge chance she'll go after Elena."

"How could you let him escape? I thought you were supposed to be taking care of Elena's life?" Jeremy blurted.

"It's not their fault, Jeremy. They're no match for an Original. We all know that," Caroline tried to reason with him.

"We're all on edge here. It would be best if we stop the arguing and the blaming. We have to leave now, before Alaric comes."

Bonnie's right. They're all tired. All of them went through a lot these past few days. They should calm down and find a way to work things out.

"Yeah, I'll just go check on Matt." Caroline got out of the room.

She walked the hallways alone. Matt was probably waiting for her.

All of the sudden, she felt someone else's presence. She heard something move somewhere around her. Or rather someone.

She spun around, looking around for someone. Could it be Tyler? Is he really going to inject vervain on her and kidnap her? The thought of Tyler hurting her made her shudder. But the movement she saw on the corner of her eyes made her shudder more.

She knew Tyler wanted her to be safe. That he's protecting her. But a part of her just wishes he'll let her decide on what to do with her life. For now, all she wants to do is help her friends. A part of her is afraid that Tyler will leave without her. But she has to stay for now.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She panicked. She grabbed the hand and immediately pushed the person to the wall.

"Easy, Care. It's just me."

Caroline loosened her grip and relaxed. "You scared me, Matt."

"I scared you? You scared the hell out of me. For a second there, I thought you were seriously gonna kill me," he teased.

"It's not funny, Matt." She started walking away from him.

"Good thing I was holding the coffee on the other hand."

Caroline slapped Matt's shoulder as they began to walk, laughing. She loved the fact that Matt was able to crack jokes even when they're in serious situations.

Caroline stopped on her tracks when she heard someone whispering.

She looked around but saw no one.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Matt.

Matt raised his brow at her. "Hear what?"

"I heard voices."

"I think you're just paranoid, Care."

"Yeah, maybe. Let's just go back."

Caroline looked around one more time before walking away. She swore she heard something. Can she just really be paranoid? She can't be sure. But she knows one thing for sure; they have to get the hell out of here.

* * *

_A/N: That's it for now. Please let me know what you think and leave reviews. I really love all the reviews I've been receiving. They help me a lot with my writing._

_So what did you guys think about Tyler here? Was he to selfish? Honestly, when I watched season finale, I didn't expect Tyler to be so understanding. I thought he would want to leave immediately. Maybe I just really didn't like Tyler. LOL_

_Anyway, I saw one of Joseph Morgan's interview the other day and he said that Caroline keeping the drawing could mean something! haha -excited-_


	5. Just As Planned

**One Heart with A Million Voices**

* * *

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! So, I would like to thank all the people that reviewed. You guys made my day! _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just As Planned**

All of them hurriedly got Elena out of the hospital. They just knew it wasn't safe there. Caroline was the last to get out of the room. She made sure none of them left anything. They decided to leave separately. Stefan already left with Jeremy and Elena. Matt and Bonnie are waiting for Caroline at the parking.

Matt was leaning on the car door when she went outside.

"Where's Bonnie?" she asked.

He stepped closer to her. "Damon called her. He said it was important."

"Why? What happened?"

He shook his head slightly. "I don't know."

Matt opened the door as Caroline walked to the other side of the car.

Before she could even open the door, she heard gun shots.

She kneeled down.

She didn't know what happened but she felt weak. She could tell she was screaming but she couldn't even hear her own voice. She just wanted to get it out of her body.

"Caroline!" Matt shouted, rushing out of the car.

The last thing Caroline saw was Matt being knocked out.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Caroline woke up with the sunlight hitting her face. She was in her bedroom. She had no idea what happened. But she knew who took her here.

He was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking outside the window.

She needed blood, but that wasn't the first thing that concerned her. "Tyler?"

He spun his head immediately and rushed to her side. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"What happened?"

"The council shot a lot of wooden bullets on you. I gave you some blood last night but they weren't enough. Here." He handed her a blood bag. "I told you they'd come after us but you wouldn't listen."

She's so tired of this conversation. "Spare me the I told you so's, Tyler."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm still not leaving. At least not until this is all over."

"I know." He took a sit beside her. "That's why I'm staying here with you."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I know what I did was wrong, Caroline. I'm sorry. I should have respected your decision and stood by you. I know it's dangerous to stay here, but after last night, I can't just leave you unprotected."

She moved her hands to push herself up. "You're not leaving?"

"No. If I didn't stay last night, you would have been dead by now. So no, I'm not leaving without you. After helping them, we'll leave together."

She wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and kissed him. She was so happy that she almost forgot something important.

"Matt," she mumbled. She tore her body away from Tyler. "What happened to him?"

"He's fine. I took him home shortly after taking you here."

She wrapped her arms around Tyler. She just couldn't help but feel relieved that he's staying with her. She was so worried that he'll leave her again. She wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

Caroline walked to the Gilbert's front porch and rang the doorbell.

She wanted to make sure she was safe. She doesn't know what happened after being attacked by the council members. She has to find out why Damon called Bonnie last night. She had the feeling something was wrong.

The door swung open.

She frowned at the sight of Damon Salvatore. "Damon? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He stepped aside to let her in. "Nice to see you too, Barbie. What took you so long? We were expecting you an hour ago."

"What happened to Klaus? Did you find him?" She wanted to know badly. A part of her wished Rebekah really had Klaus, but a larger part of her wished she hasn't. "Wait—you were expecting me?"

"Yes. And no, I didn't find Klaus." Somehow she felt relieved, which was not a good thing. She should be terrified. If he comes back, Elena's life would be in danger. But then, they wouldn't be in danger from Alaric anymore.

No. _Caroline, you can't think that way. Elena's your friend._

"Because Klaus wasn't missing for me to find on the first place." She snapped out of her thought upon hearing Damon speak up.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He pushed her to the kitchen. "Let us explain."

Once they got there, Caroline noticed they were all there: Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and of course, Elena. Stefan was standing by the counter, while Elena was sitting next to Bonnie and Jeremy.

She felt left out, like always. What are they not telling her?

"What's going on, guys?" she asked.

Stefan gestured her to the chair. "Take a sit, Caroline."

Weird. Why does she feel like she's going to be lectured or something?

She sat across everyone while Damon sat at the counter table.

"Before I fainted, Elijah came here," Elena told her.

Caroline's eyes widened. "He came to make a deal. He wanted Klaus' body," Elena continued.

"What? Don't tell me you agreed to this?" Caroline questioned.

Damon answered for her, "she did."

Caroline stared at them in disbelief. "Elena, you'll get yourself killed! Why'd you guys agree to this?" she asked, directing the question to the Salvatore brothers.

"FYI, I didn't agree to this," Damon stated.

"What will he even give you in return?"

"My safety," Elena answered.

She slammed her hands to the table. "And you believed him? How many times had he betrayed us, Elena? I'll tell you, a lot! And for all you know, he's now plotting some sort of way kill you."

"That's what I said!" Damon exclaimed, getting up and walking to her seat. "For once, I actually agreed with Barbie here."

Caroline rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"I believe him, Care. He promised to not wake Klaus. Rebekah and Kol also agreed to the terms of the deal," Elena explained.

Somehow, she was disappointed. Though she would never admit it to herself, she was really having her hopes up that she'll be able to see him soon.

"But I don't get it. Didn't Damon tell me yesterday that they lost Klaus to Rebekah?" she asked. She was confused and frustrated. Why don't they tell her anything?

"I did. And you'll get it if keep your mouth shut." Damon is really starting to get on her nerves. She glared at him and restrained herself from saying anything. She just wanted to know the truth.

"I called you to play with Ric. We all made sure he heard our little conversation. Once he finds out we don't have Klaus anymore, he'd be off our backs for a little while. The Originals were willing to make a run for it until Elena di— lives her life to the fullest, in exchange for their brother." He was going to say die, but she knew he couldn't. To tell the truth, Caroline couldn't imagine having a life without her friends. But they'll eventually age and she wouldn't. She'll be alone.

Caroline tried to take in all the information she just got. "So it was all an act?"

"Yes. Everything went well, just as we planned."

She crossed her arms. "And why am I only hearing this now?"

"Don't worry, Caroline. I just found out when we got home yesterday. Only Damon and Stefan knew about it," Jeremy said sympathetically.

She looked at her witch friend. "And Bonnie?"

"I only found out last night when Damon asked me to put a spell on the coffin so Alaric won't find him," Bonnie defended.

"How are you even sure Elijah would go through this?" She looked around but she knew no one could answer that.

Stefan was the bold one to speak up. "We aren't. I guess we'll just have to trust Elijah again. If that's what Elena wants then we should respect that."

Caroline sighed. She loves her friend. She does. But why does it always have to be about her? This is not just about her anymore. If Klaus wakes up, who knows what he'll do? He'll probably want revenge. Who wouldn't? How many more innocent people are going to be killed because of him?

"If it helps, I also made a spell on his coffin so we could locate it," Bonnie said

She shouldn't have asked. She doesn't need to know.

But due to her curiosity, she asked, "Well, where are they right now?"

* * *

Rebekah walked to the casket and opened it.

Lying there was his brother, Klaus. She never thought a day like this would come. Seeing his brother like this, all drained out of blood, she couldn't take it.

He never left her even though she had disappointed him a handful of times. He may have deserved this for having them daggered for centuries. But she just couldn't see him like this. She has to save him. She's the only one that would.

Rebekah dragged the human she saw from the sidewalk to the living room. She tore her fangs to the human's wrist and slowly pushed it to Klaus' mouth. Before she could successfully place it on his mouth, she was slammed to the wall, a strong hand on her throat.

"Elijah," she hissed.

Elijah's eyes were blazing with anger. "What are you doing, Rebekah?" he growled.

"Saving our brother." She yanked Elijah hand out of her throat.

Elijah regained his composure. "We made a deal, Rebekah. You know we can't revive him."

"He's our brother, Elijah. I can't just sit idly by and do nothing while he lays there, dead."

"He's not yet dead. He's simply asleep. In return of his body, we promised Elena and the Salvatores that we won't wake him. We can't break that promise."

"I must say, I agree with Elijah on this, dear sister. Nik had us daggered for centuries, Bekah. Now, it's his turn. You should be happy." Kol walked in and sat at one of the couches.

She glared at him. "He's our brother, Kol."

"And that's why we took him from them. Think about it. Once we revive Niklaus, he would go after Elena and get himself killed. Would you rather him be dead permanently?" Elijah reasoned out.

He made a point. The second he wakes up, he'll want to kill the doppelganger and Alaric Saltzman and the Salvatores wouldn't allow that to happen.

"We won't revive him but we'll stay together. Always and forever."

"Fine." Rebekah knew when she's defeated.

Elijah wouldn't allow her to revive him. He never would.

Kol stood up from his seat. "Now that we had that settled. I think we have a little visitor."

* * *

_A/N: So, that ends there. It's shorter than the previews chapter but please bare with me._

_No Klaus and Klaroline in this chapter again. :( Sorry. But I had to add in those details. Do you guys think it's a little slow?_

_Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave reviews and comments! :)_


	6. Goodbyes and Surprises

**One Heart with A Million Voices**

* * *

_A/N: So here's another chapter! Sorry for the late update. I've been caught up with a lot of stuff lately. A million thanks to **UminoCheri25 and shadowfaxangel **for reviewing the previews chapter. Yeah, I only got 2 reviews. :( But anyway, thanks for the other readers out there!_**  
**

_And hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Goodbyes and Surprises**

Caroline opened the Mikaelson's front door nervously. This was a bad idea. Walking inside a house full of dangerous Originals was a bad idea.

She didn't bother knocking or ringing the bell. They'll know of her presence anyway. What's the point?

She took slow step to the foyer. Before she could take another step, Rebekah held her by the throat.

"What are you doing here?" she growled, veins on her eyes were showing.

She tried to answer but she was busy gasping for air, not that she needed it. But still. Luckily, Elijah and Kol walked in on the scene.

"Rebekah," Elijah warned.

Rebekah slowly loosened her grip on Caroline's throat and backed away. "Well, if it isn't the young blonde our brother has taken a fancy to," Kol smirked.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Caroline?" Elijah questioned.

Caroline cleared her throat and tried her best to look calm. "I'm just here to check if you guys were keeping your end of the bargain," she lied.

Kol smiled at her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We were just leaving,"

She bit her lip and tried to build up her courage. "If you don't mind, I'd like to check if Klaus is still in his coffin."

"No." Rebekah instantly flashed in front of her.

"We have nothing to hide, Rebekah."

Rebekah glared at her and walked to the right. "Well? Are you coming or not? We haven't got all day."

They bought it. They actually bought it. Caroline sighed in relief as she slowly followed Rebekah.

There in the living room was a coffin. His coffin. Everything else was covered up with white cloth. And there were boxes everywhere.

Caroline reluctantly opened the coffin, taking a deep breath to calm down her nerves. There he was, drained of blood. Honestly, Caroline thought he would look more dried out than he was. There was much more color on him than she expected.

She gasped as his eyes suddenly shot open. Bonnie told her this would happen. Well, she told Caroline it happened last night when she put the spell on his coffin. She didn't warn her or anything because she didn't know she was here. No one knows she's here. And she hopes to stay that way. Everyone would start suspecting something if they knew she came here.

She immediately remembered the dream she had about saving Klaus. She knew she wouldn't do it in real life. Her friends would never forgive her.

Rebekah's voice made her snap out of her thoughts. "Finally feeling guilty on taking part on this?"

Caroline tore her eyes from Klaus and looked at Rebekah. "What?"

"After everything he's done for you, this is how you repay him?"

She looked down, avoiding eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stated.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Caroline. I know what he's done for you. I saw you walk out that night."

Caroline just stared at her, wanting her to continue. What was she talking about?

"I woke up after my mother daggered me," she continued, a hint of sadness in her voice. "After you stormed out, I went to the ballroom to find Nik standing in the middle, alone. It didn't take me a second to figure out what he had done for you. He gave you a 70's dance. I think it was pathetic really, even for Nik."

She eyed Rebekah curiously. "I think he is pathetic to fall for a stupid girl like you," she hissed.

Wow. "Yeah, I guess I was stupid enough to save your life the other day," she snapped.

So they didn't get along. But did she really have to say things like that to her? She deserves to be loved as much as the next girl and she won't let this blood slut original talk to her like that.

"I left immediately after telling Nik what happened that day. I left out the part where your teacher kept you hostage. I figured once he knew you were there, he wouldn't think twice to go rescue you and have himself killed." She was looking out the window. It seemed like she was remembering something. "But he went there anyway. For his precious doppelganger."

She looked at her and squinted. "It was actually—"

"Pathetic," Caroline finished for her. Maybe Rebekah hated Klaus after all. Hearing her say how pathetic he is made Caroline think that Rebekah was happy that Klaus was at his current state. "If you think he's so pathetic then why would you keep him?"

Rebekah had a sad smile on her face. "He's my brother, Caroline. My family. We stay together." She began walking away. "Always and forever."

Rebekah said the last part of her sentence in a hushed tone that a normal person wouldn't be able to hear it. The sound of her heels clicking on the floor eventually faded and Caroline was alone.

What just happened? Caroline though. She was surprised that it seemed like Rebekah had opened up to her. Or maybe Rebekah was just trying to make her feel guilty. Which is working, by the way.

Though she hadn't take part in desiccating him, she was the one who threw a party. He saved her twice. And she threw a party to repay him.

Caroline groaned. Why did Rebekah have to say those things? She was right. Klaus did a lot of things for her. He showed her the little amount of humanity he had left. And she treated him like garbage. Why did things have to be so messed up? Why did he have to mess with her head?

She sighed, looking at Klaus' body. He still had his eyes opened. They look terribly sad, like the way they were when she last saw him.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Klaus." She gently closed the casket.

She turned on her heels and frowned when she saw who was standing by the door.

"Tyler," she muttered under her breath. "What are you doing here?"

It was obvious that he's angry. "The question is what the hell are you doing here? I followed you to make sure you won't get attacked again. And you sure surprised me by coming here."

She moved closer to him. "I can explain." She didn't acknowledge the fact that he followed her here. She just wanted to make sure he doesn't misunderstand.

"Do you like him?" he asked in disbelief. "I mean, did you fall for his charms? Was it the 70's dance?"

Caroline stared in shock. How much did he hear? "Wha— No! This has nothing to do with that!"

"Really? Then why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because it was nothing Tyler. It didn't mean anything to me." she tried to reason out.

"Just like the drawing, but you kept it anyways, didn't you? If it meant nothing you should have told me."

She huffed, "What difference would it make, Tyler? If I told you, would you do the same for me? What would you even do? Attack him for doing something good for me?"

"Listen to yourself! This is not just about the dance! It's about you and Klaus!" he shouted.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. It's about you, not trusting me."

"Well, isn't this lovely? I've always loved a good lover's quarrel." Kol came entering the room, sitting down at one of the sofa's armrest.

Both Caroline and Tyler stopped arguing and stared at the Original.

He waved his hand. "Please don't stop at my account, mate."

Elijah walked in, a serious look on his face.

"I believe you have already done what you came for. It's time for both of us to leave," he said calmly.

Caroline nodded. "Of course."

She moved her feet and left Tyler behind. She swore she saw Kol grin when she walked past him. Well, at least one of them is amused. Somehow, she was grateful he interrupted them. She was getting tired of fighting with Tyler all the time.

"So, what now?" Tyler asked once they were outside.

She stared straight ahead. "I don't know."

"Are you into him or something?"

She closed her eyes to calm herself down.

When she opened them, she glared at Tyler. "No, _Tyler_, I don't. Why don't you just shut up and trust me?"

She turned on her heel and stomped her way to her car. She needed to get out of here.

* * *

Caroline huffed in annoyance as she plopped down the sofa. She just came home from Bonnie's. And she was still bored to death. She couldn't get out of her own house. Not when council members are out there, planning on killing her. She couldn't even go to school.

So far, Elijah's plan was working. Alaric left shortly after they did. He was gone for now, and they could breath for a while. Everything can be back to normal for a while. Well, normal for everyone except Caroline and Tyler. Her mother prohibited her from going to school at the fear that someone may attack her again. She'd sneak to school once in a while but it isn't enough for her. She feels like a prisoner.

She's been very careful when going out. The only places she went to are Elena's house and Bonnie's. She couldn't go to the mall; she couldn't hang out at the Grill. She couldn't do anything! And she hadn't spoken to Tyler after their fight a few days ago. She just didn't feel like talking to him. So, that left her with no one to accompany her. Bonnie and Elena are busy with school, glad for momentarily having their life back while she was stuck in here. If she becomes desperate enough, she may even call up Stefan or Damon to come hang with her. Seriously, she had thought of that.

She froze when she felt another presence inside the house. Her mom was out, so it couldn't be her.

Caroline's heart started to beat so fast. She started to panic.

_Stay calm, Caroline. Stay calm._

She walked out of the living room as quiet as possible. She started to head for the kitchen.

She gasped as an arm gripped her waist and pulled her to the side. A hand was covering her mouth so she couldn't possibly scream.

The hand felt oddly familiar.

It can't be, she thought.

She turned around and her eyes widened with shock.

"Klaus," she muttered under his hand. He should still be desiccated. It was the deal. He would stay in his coffin forever.

He slowly let go of her mouth. "How—"

"Shh," he hushed her, putting his finger on his lips.

She looked at him intently. His eyes were full of concern. She wondered if there was still someone else in the house. She shivered at the thought and decided to trust him and nodded.

He grabbed her by the wrist and quietly led her upstairs. Once they were there, they stopped outside her bedroom.

Klaus jerked his head towards her door, signaling her to enter.

She looked at him quizzically, asking for answers. But he just jerks his head again. Why would he ask her to enter? Is there someone in there? Caroline's heart immediately raced at the thought of that.

He must have felt her fear for he gently rubbed her hand back and forth. She took a deep breath before opening her door slightly.

No one seems to be there.

She opened it wider and stepped in. Nothing seems to be wrong.

She turned around to demand answers. But before she could, a man jumped himself to her. Veins were popping from his eyes, the shade of black turning yellow. His fangs were baring, ready to tear it into her skin.

Caroline readied herself for his teeth to sink into her neck but it never got there. He dropped dead on the floor.

Standing in front of her was Klaus, holding the hybrid's heart.

* * *

_A/N: Klaus is back! Yay! So I'm not going to do the body switching spell thing. Sorry to disappoint. But I hope you still liked it._

_Sorry for the short chapter but that's all for now. __Thanks for reading!_

_And please leave reviews!:)_

l

l

l

V


	7. The Safest Bet

One Heart with A Million Voices

* * *

_A/N: Finally got to update this chapter! Super thanks to **Inukag808, Hazel21, thicket of kisses87, Lennonna, shadowfaxangel, and 'Guest' **for reviewing the last chapter! They mean a lot to me. Anyway, you may have noticed that I changed the cover photo for this fic and if you guys can suggest a better photo, please do tell. :)_

_So, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Safest Bet**

"He's one of my hybrids. He has to be."

Klaus has been pacing back and forth in her living room for a while. After cleaning up the mess in her room and throwing out the hybrid's body, Klaus came barging back to her house. She had so many questions to ask, but now didn't seem to be the right time.

"It's Alaric Saltzman. He must have compelled them." He sat down on the couch next to her. "How did he get in here?"

"I recognized him from a few days ago. He was the delivery guy," Caroline answered. He stayed silent, wanting her to keep talking. "I ordered burgers the other day and he was the delivery guy. I didn't know he was a hybrid."

"And why would you let him in? You should have known better than to let some stranger come inside your home, Caroline." He was furious.

She stood up. "Do you think I wanted a hybrid to suck the life out of me? Why are you mad at me? There are your hybrids on the first place!"

"You're right. I'm sorry," he apologized, looking down.

She looked at him, not really used to Klaus apologizing to her. "Well, now, you left blood stain on my floor."

_That's it? You left blood stain on my floor? What a great comeback!_

She turned around, wanting to hide from her embarrassment. She started heading for the stairs but he grabbed hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulders. "To clean up the blood on my bedroom."

"We already cleaned everything a while ago, love. Sit."

_Great. You couldn't even think of a better excuse._

"Well, I'm gonna go check if there are stains left. Now, let go." She stubbornly tried to yank her wrist from him.

He sighed in frustration. "Sit down, love."

Knowing he wouldn't just let her go, she plopped down the couch, avoiding his stare. Once he let go of her hand, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't pout."

She glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in a coffin?"

"Now don't be rude, love. No one is supposed to be in a coffin." She rolled her eyes.

He shifted from his seat to look at her. "Let me ask you a question though. Why were you at my house a few days ago?"

Her face instantly fell blank. Rebekah is such a blabber mouth. She should have known Rebekah would tell.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to look innocent.

He snickered at her reaction. "Don't lie to me, Caroline."

"I'm telling the truth."

"I heard you, sweetheart. Every conversation you had. You talked to Rebekah, did you not? I must say, I was surprised you two actually managed to have a serious conversation." He chuckled. "Anyway, Tyler came after that. But my ever so annoying brother, Kol, interrupted your fight."

She stared at him in disbelief. He knew everything. How? Rebekah could have told him, but didn't she left already that time? No matter how many denying she made, it wouldn't matter. She's already busted.

"I was wide awake that time. Now, tell me what you were doing there."

"I was checking up on all of you. I was supposed to see if Elijah kept his promise. But seeing as you're here at my house, casually sitting on my couch, I can say that Elijah didn't keep his word."

"This has nothing to do with Elijah." He sounded dead serious.

She guessed, "Rebekah then, or Kol."

He shook his head. "I doubt Kol would ever save me." A small smile crept to his face. "This has nothing to do with my siblings. It was all me."

"How?"

He smirked, looking at her wrist. "Well, how about that bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" he asked, completely ignoring her previews question. "For the second time, might I add?"

Okay. This is not good. Why does he have to notice everything?

She racked her brain. _Come one, Caroline, think._

She had to come up with something. How could she tell him the reason if she didn't know it herself? He must probably think it meant something. But it doesn't. Maybe she could say she forgot it was his. Yeah, right. Even she knows that's a lame excuse.

Think. Think. Think.

"Don't even bother making up excuses, love." He was really enjoying this. "Tell me the truth."

She held her head high. "I won't tell you anything unless you tell me how you're awake."

He smiled his all knowing smile and leaned closer to her. "Maybe some other time then," he whispered in her ear.

With that he left. Caroline felt herself shiver.

Klaus is back. And he just saved her for the third time.

* * *

Caroline opened her door and let Bonnie in.

"Hey, I got your text. What's wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"About time, Judgey!" Damon shouted from the living room.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at her. "Damon's here?"

"Actually, they're all here. Come on, I'll explain."

They went to the living. Sitting on the couch were Elena and Stefan, and Damon sitting on the recliner across them.

"So now that we're complete, can we start?" Damon asked impatiently. "Why are we here?"

Caroline took a deep breath and dropped the bomb. "Klaus is back."

She looked round as each and every one of their faces turned blank.

"That's not possible, Care. Elijah promised me he would stay dead," Elena stated.

"He lied, Elena."

"He can't. He wouldn't do that," Elena defended.

Caroline groaned, "Elijah's not a saint, Elena."

Stefan shook his head. "No, Elena's right. Elijah's a man of his words. Are you sure about this?"

Caroline nodded. "I'm positive. I saw him with my own two eyes!"

"Where?" Stefan demanded.

Caroline opened her mouth, but closed it immediately. If she told them what happened, they might take it the wrong way. How would they react?

"Caroline, what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Well," Caroline started reluctantly. "A hybrid attacked me a while ago. And he, uh, killed it."

"He what? Are you okay?" Bonnie questioned worriedly.

Caroline smiled in assurance. "I'm fine. Klaus saved me before the hybrid got the chance to kill me."

"Wait, so he saved you from his own hybrid? Now, why would he do that?" Stefan leaned forward. Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Unless, he staged it to get into your good side."

Caroline blurted immediately, "What? No! His hybrid was compelled. He told me Ric compelled him."

"And you believe him?"

Yes. She does believe him. She didn't know why she defended him in front of her friends, but she couldn't imagine Klaus staging what happened earlier just to get to her. He isn't like that. He's far better than that.

"I don't see any reason not to.I mean, Ric tried to kill me once. And now, he got the council to come after me. I think I know who to believe in this matter."

Elena shook his head. "But Elijah can't possibly be responsible for this."

"When are you going to get into your stupid head that those Originals couldn't be trusted?" Damon snapped, standing up. "They only look out for themselves! From now on, I get to make the decisions," he directed to the younger Salvatore.

Elena stood up as well. "That's not fair, Damon. This is my life! And I choose to trust him."

"It's her choice, Damon." Stefan took Elena's side, as usual.

"Her choice? Her choice? This is what happened for letting her decide, brother!"

Stefan argued, "It could have been Rebekah."

"No, he said Rebekah didn't do anything," Caroline shook her head, causing all eyes to be on her.

Damon took a step closer to her. "And what else did say?"

"That his siblings had nothing to do with it, and it was all him." He walked closer to her.

"And how and why is he back?"

She gulped. "I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Then go and find out," he ordered.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed. "I'm sorry, Damon, but I'm not your little puppet anymore."

"What are you doing, Damon?" Stefan asked.

Damon turned around and looked at his brother. "Simple. Klaus saved her from his own hybrid, his precious hybrid. Which means he's still pretty much obsessed with Vampire Barbie over here. So she's the best bet to make Klaus talk."

"Okay, first of all, he is not obsessed with me," Caroline complained. "And second, Stefan is the best bet. They were friends before, we weren't."

"He doesn't trust me anymore," Stefan said.

"And you think he trusts me?" Caroline asked in disbelief. If he trusted her, he would have told her everything earlier.

"No. But Damon's right. If he's ever going to tell anything to anyone here, it's gonna be you."

Bonnie cut in. "We can't just let Caroline talk to him by herself. It's too risky."

"Bonnie's right. I can't lose any more people," Elena agreed.

Caroline smiled at both of her friends.

"Look at it this way, if Klaus is back, Alaric could be back. And this would be an unsafe place for all of us again." Damon just wouldn't let it go. "And wouldn't you want to know why he's here? For all we know, he could be after you and use Jeremy again."

"Stop scaring her, Damon," Bonnie hissed.

"If you're scared that Klaus will hurt her," Damon continued, ignoring Bonnie completely. "you could just tell Bon-bon here to put a protection spell on her."

Elena looked like she was staring to consider Damon's plan. "No. I won't do it," Caroline said, backing away.

"Then we'll just have to make you," Damon threatened, walking toward her.

Stefan put a hand on Damon's chest and stopped him. At first, she thought Stefan was on her side. But seeing as he's now wearing his pleading vampire look on her, made her think again. "You're our only option, Caroline. I know this must be a lot to ask from you, but it's for all of us," Stefan pleaded.

For all of us? It was for Elena. All of this is for Elena!

"No, no, no."

* * *

Caroline realized saying no doesn't really get you anywhere. Not when you're saying no to the Salvatore brothers, who's clearly stronger than her, about a thing that concerns Elena. And not to mention, they're really good at making her feel guilty. She couldn't believe them. How can she be Klaus bait again? Well, technically, she's not bait. She just needs to get answers. Like he would tell her anything?

They didn't even know where he is for sure. They just assumed he would be back in his house, which Caroline hopes he's not. Stefan even gave her Klaus' phone number. Well, his used-to-be phone number, which she also hopes he got rid of. She just didn't want to deal with this. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. By now, she already began to trust him on that department. But it still feels weird. Being around him, it gives her a weird feeling she couldn't explain.

She raised her hand and knocked on the front door.

She never imagined going to this mansion a lot of times. She thought the night of the ball would be the first and last time she would have to come here. Guess she was wrong. This would be her third time already. But she still feels unease when coming here.

The door opened and stood in front of her is a short brunette. "Yes?"

"Uh, is Klaus there?" she asked.

The brunette took a good look at her. "And who are you?"

"Is Klaus in there? I need to talk to him."

"There is no one named Klaus inside. I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong house." She put her hand on the door and began to close it.

Caroline stopped her immediately by pushing the door back. "Where's Klaus?"

"Leave or I'll make you." Her eyes turned dark and became yellow afterwards.

"Let her in, Brenda." The hybrid's face turned normal upon hearing his voice. He was casually leaning on the handrail of the grand staircase. "She's an exemption to the rule."

Brenda turned around. "But Klaus—"

"Leave." His pupils dilated as he compelled her.

Brenda left the scene immediately without saying another word. "So sorry about that, love, my hybrids can be very frustrating at times."

"They're back. I thought you and Stefan made a deal?"

"The deal's off." He walked away and went to the direction of the living room.

Caroline stepped inside and followed him. The living room looked different since the last time she was here. Gone were the white sheets covering his furniture. It looks like he's planning on staying for a while.

He took a bottle of scotch and poured some to a glass. He poured a different content on another glass. He approached her and handed her the other drink.

Caroline looked at it, thinking whether to take it or not. "It's just whine. I remembered you don't enjoy scotch from the last time," he smirked, remembering the night at the Grill.

She took the drink from his hand and placed it on the coffee table. She rolled her eyes as he sat down the couch. "So why are you here, love?"

"I, uh," she stuttered. She hadn't really thought of what to say. She was so frustrated by her friends that she just wanted to get it over with. "I wanted answers. You didn't really say anything a while ago."

He smiled smugly. "Well, that was fast. I did not expect you to demand answers so quickly."

"Well am I? Going to get some answers, I mean," she asked hopefully.

"You will, if you answer me first. Why were you here before?"

Caroline knew he would ask that. "If you were really awake like you said you were, then you would have known why I was here. Like I told you earlier, my friends asked me to check up on you."

"Tell me the real reason and stop lying," he demanded.

"You know, you don't have the right to say that," she said, annoyed. "You keep telling me to stop lying, which I'm not saying I am, when you yourself haven't been completely honest with me!"

"I don't recall lying to you, sweetheart. I'm simply not giving you information, that's not lying," he explained.

Unbelievable. "So you're saying you never lied to me?

He nodded. "I believe so."

"Okay, then answer this question and don't lie about it. Are you back to make more hybrids or to kill Elena by draining all her blood and lie to me about it again?"

He looked stunned and then it turned to what looked like shame. "I," he looked down. "You must know that I never wanted to lie to you."

"But you did. You told me she was fine when you knew all along that you were gonna kill her."

He sighed. "I had no other option."

"Oh, really? You could have just left like you said you would," she spatted.

He claimed, "I was going to leave."

"When? After you were done with my friend? Oh, how nice of you! Were you even planning on telling me?" she asked.

He drank his scotch. "I don't see why that's needed."

"It's not needed? She's my friend and you were going to kill her!" she exasperated.

"And that's supposed to make me think otherwise? I can't have any of you to ruin my plans. All of our lives are at stake here."

She scoffed. "All of our lives? You were only thinking of yourself!"

"If you are just going to accuse me of such, I suggest you make your way home."

"Oh, trust me. I don't want to be here any more than you do."

"Then why are you here? You shouldn't even be coming out. I heard the council members were after you."

Caroline threw her hands in the air. "Yes, and it's all because of you! You're the reason for everything bad that's happened to our lives right now. If you aren't obsessed with the hybrid curse, Katherine would have been dead my now. We would live a normal life. I wouldn't be a vampire. I wouldn't be here desperately looking for answers right now. And you aren't even telling me anything!" she rambled in frustration.

"Tell me, why do I have to tell? What are you to me?"

Caroline stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Who do you think you are to me that I need to share this piece of information to you? You and your friends are delusional to think that I will tell you anything." He stood from his seat and turned his back on her. "I trust you know your way out."

Her eyes became teary and she didn't know why but she started to feel a lump in her throat. "You're right," she managed to say. "I mean, it's not like I'm anything to you anyway." She steadied herself and tried to her voice sound normal.

She walked her way out, trying to act as if nothing he said matters to her. As soon as she got out though, she used her vampire speed and ran to her house as fast as she can. She knew this was a bad idea. Everything involving Klaus is a bad idea.

What was she thinking? She doesn't mean anything to him. He doesn't care for her. How could she be so stupid to start thinking Klaus might have actual feelings for her? She knew all along that he's feelings weren't true. That he was just playing with her.

"Caroline?"

She looked up and saw Tyler standing on her porch.

Caroline ran to Tyler and wrapped her arms around him, crying. "Care, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here," she lied.

"Care, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I do trust you."

Caroline cried even harder. Here she was crying in her boyfriend's arms because of another man, and he was apologizing to her, thinking she was crying because of their fight. What's worse is, she hadn't even thought of Tyler that much.

Why did she even care if Klaus doesn't have feelings for her? She should be happy. At least now, she doesn't have to deal with believing his lie or not. She doesn't have to worry about him anymore. It's all out. She doesn't matter and he doesn't matter to her either. That's the way it's supposed to be.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you leave reviews! :)_


	8. Where Are Friends When You Need Them?

**One Heart With A Million Voices**

* * *

_A/N: So, it's been a long time. Yeah... I'm so sorry for not update sooner. Things have been crazy for the past few months. I was going to update much sooner but then I felt terrible that the update was short. And I didn't think you guys deserve such a short chapter after waiting for so long. So I made it longer. This is my longest chapter so far. I hope you guys enjoy it._

_Again, I'm so sorry._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Where Are Friends When You Need Them?**

Caroline slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun hit her face. She groaned and rolled to the other side of the bed. She shut her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

Downstairs, she could hear the doorbell ringing, which was the real reason she woke up on the first place. But waking up is the last thing she wanted to do. After what happened last night, she didn't have the energy to move, or do anything for that matter.

Tyler had stayed with her all night and left when she started feeling sleepy. She tried her best to seem happy that things were back to normal between them. But she knew that Tyler noticed something was still off about her. She convinced him that she was crying because she thought they were over and she was just so happy to see him, which is a really lame excuse. But what else can she do? Tell her boyfriend that she went to see Klaus and was upset because he didn't really have feelings for her? Yeah, right.

Times like these, she was glad that she didn't have to worry about going to school. No one would notice she's gone. And students with families from the council are starting to ignore her anyway. Not that she worries that much. There's no way the council members will let their children be aware of the supernatural creatures around this town. The worst thing she has to worry about the students is her popularity.

The doorbell rang yet again but she still had no intention of getting the door.

"Let's just open the freakin' door already," she heard a familiar Salvatore complain.

"We are not breaking in, Damon. Invited or not, we should still respect her home," the voice of the younger Salvatore full of disapproval.

She could hear Damon groan. "You know brother, I like the insane you way better sometimes."

She rolled her eyes as the two continued to bicker downstairs. She knew why they're here. They needed whatever information they expected her to get from Klaus. Well, screw them. They're the reason why she got to this situation in the first place.

"We know you're in there, Barbie," Damon called. "Now let us in."

She knew she had to deal with them sooner or later.

And she chose later. She is not in the mood to deal with them right now.

"Okay, this is how it's gonna work, Blondie. Either you open up the door right now or we're coming up and invade your personal space. What's it gonna be?"

"Damon," Stefan warned.

Caroline sighed, knowing she has no other option but to obey. She won't stand a chance with two Salvatores. She reluctantly got up from her bed and marched to the door.

Great! Just what she needed!

She opened the door not wide enough for them to enter. "What?" she spat.

"Uh-oh, someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed," Damon commented.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you guys want? I'm not in the mood for your stupid games."

"We know you're not really thrilled to see us, especially after asking you to find Klaus," Stefan explained.

She scoffed, interrupting him. "Asking me? Don't you mean forcing me? Because I didn't really had a say in that matter."

"We know. And we're sorry, Caroline. We were just desperate."

"If you were really desperate, you would have gone by yourselves instead of using me."

Stefan sighed. "Okay, let's cut this crap already. What happened last night?" Damon urged.

"Nothing," she snapped.

Damon leaned forward. "What do you mean nothing?"

"As in nothing. Nothing happened last night. Klaus is onto us. He knows you're just using me to get to him," she explained.

"Then we'll just have to give it another shot," Damon urged.

"No." Damon raised his brow. "Whatever it is you guys have in plan, leave me out of it. He doesn't care for me so I can't get anything out of him. I don't want to have anything to do with this situation anymore. If you wanna know why he's here, go find out for yourselves because I'm am so tired of this."

With that, Caroline slammed the door on both their faces. She huffed and went back to bed.

* * *

She's going to spend the whole day sitting on the couch watching crappy movies, Caroline decided. It's not like she has something better to do anyway. She wanted to call Bonnie, but she knew her friend also had a life to live. She had thought of calling Elena, but going out would be dangerous for the doppelganger, especially now that Klaus is back. Matt is also not an option. He has school and work. She sighed. It seems like there's only one person left she could call. Seriously, what's the use of having friends at this moment when you can't call them?

She grabbed her phone and looked for Tyler's number.

Just when she was about to push the call button the doorbell rang.

Caroline slowly peeked on the curtain, something she's been doing for a while now. She ran out of the living room when she saw who it was and opened the door.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Caroline looked around the house for something suspicious. She relaxed a little bit when she saw Stefan leaning on his car from across the street.

Elena offered a small smile. "Hi, Care. Can I come in?"

Caroline stood aside, letting her friend enter. Before she closed the door, she checked one more time if someone else is there other than Stefan.

"What are you doing here, Lena? You shouldn't be here. What if Klaus finds you here and drags you away?"

Elena slightly shook her head, taking a seat on the couch. "Stefan's waiting for me outside. I'm gonna be fine."

"Still. It's not safe. Klaus is way stronger than Stefan. He can be killed within seconds," Caroline reasoned, taking a seat next to her friend.

"I know that. But I can't let Klaus keep having control over my life. Plus, I'm worried about you." Caroline raised her eyebrow. "Stefan told me what happened earlier," Elena explained. "He said you seemed very upset and something might be up. Are you okay, Care? What happened last night? Did Klaus do something to you?"

Caroline shook her head. "No. Nothing happened. Stefan's just exaggerating."

"Caroline, don't lie to me," her friend scolded.

"I'm not lying, Elena. I'm fine. I'm just tired of constantly being pushed around by Damon. I mean, I know how important this is, your life's at stake here. But I'm just tired of doing all their dirty work for them, you know."

Elena looked down. "I'm sorry, Care. This is all my fault. I'm the reason why they forced you to go there."

"No, Elena, it's not. You're my friend and you're very important to me. You know I'd risk my life for you, we all would."

She shook her head. "But my life isn't the only ones that matters. Yours do too. And it's not fair for Stefan and Damon to do that to you."

Caroline smiled at her friend. "It's okay, Elena. I wasn't hurt." At least not physically. "Now, stop these nonsense."

"Are you sure nothing happened last night?"

"I'm fine," Caroline insisted.

Elena nodded. "You know you can always tell me anything, right?"

The blonde smiled. "Of course." She can't. Not when it comes to these feelings she insists on not having. "Since you're already here, why don't you watch sappy movies with me like we used to?"

Elena smiled. "I'd really like that. I'll just go tell Stefan to go home." She stood up but Caroline pulled her back.

"He can come in, if he wants. I mean, I'm still not in the mood to talk to him, but Klaus has been invited in. We'll need the extra hand."

"You know, he's worried about you. He's back to his old self. And I know you're still mad at him, I'm not trying to take his side or say what he did was okay, but you're still friends. I hope you can give him a chance."

Caroline sighed. "I know, Elena. I just need time, you know?"

"Of course. I just hope this wouldn't ruin your friendship."

"I promise you, it won't. And to prove that, why don't you tell Stefan to come in."

Elena smiled and went to the door but stopped halfway. "And about Damon,"

"No," Caroline cut her off. "Don't get me started with Damon. We'll just be wasting your time."

Elena sighed, but nodded. "Okay."

Caroline plopped down the couch as Elena went to call Stefan. Stefan, she can forgive. And yes, she might forgive Damon in the future. But not now.

* * *

Damon stormed into the Mikaelson mansion, wanting to let his presence known. He knew coming here was like signing his own death sentence. But things needed to be done. And for things to be done his way, he has to do it himself.

"Klaus!" he shouted. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Damon sneered as a hybrid lunged forward, knocking him to the floor.

He struggled a little bit, but he was able to rip his attacker's heart out. As soon as he got up and steadies himself, another hybrid, followed by two others, came to the scene and slammed Damon on the wall, an arm pressing his throat.

Damon grunted and tried to break free, but it was no use.

"Well, what an unpleasant surprise this is," came a British accent. "Killing my hybrids? Did you come here with a death wish, mate?" Damon glared daggers at him. Klaus waved his hand, signaling his hybrids to let Damon go. "Tell me, did Elena finally decide she's better off without you?" he smirked. "Hmm, I'd happily end your misery for you. If that's what you want."

"How 'bout you?" Damon countered. "Did you finally realize Caroline's better off without you?" A similar smirk on the original face a few minutes ago was masked by Damon as Klaus lips formed a fine line. "Asking your hybrid to kill her then saving her to be the hero was kind of low, don't you think? I mean, I didn't have to step to that level. Barbie was always so willing when it came to me."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Damon faked a shocked look. "Oh, you didn't know? I used to screw your precious little Caroline. And you know what's great about it? I even have a human blood bag. Good times. You may think she's all innocent but really she's –" Damon wasn't able to finish whatever he had to say. Before he knew it, Klaus slammed him to the wall, a hand pinned on this throat,

"I wouldn't say more if I were you," he warned.

"Aw, is Caroline a touchy subject for you?"

Klaus growled and dug his hand into Damon's chest, grabbing hold of his heart. "I suggest you leave this instant before I let my hybrids finish you off."He gave Damon's heart a little squeeze, causing the other vampire to cry in pain. Klaus smiled in satisfaction. "And if you don't shut that bloody mouth of yours, I'll end you myself."

He released Damon, dropping him on the floor. "But here's another idea. Why don't you tear your own throat and do us all a favor and be done with it," he smugly said. "Clean the mess when he leaves," he ordered his hybrids before going back into his study.

* * *

"Are you sure that's edible?" Caroline joked.

Stefan chuckled. "Stefan's a good cook," Elena reassured.

Stefan decided to make it up to Caroline by cooking them dinner. She knew Stefan know how to cook. He's a thousand years old anyways. But it's fun to tease him every now and then. Besides, guys like him aren't the type of guys who runs the kitchen.

They spent the whole afternoon watching movies and playing board games. To Caroline's surprise, Stefan was quite fun to play board games with. Honestly, she was able to forget about her worries because of her friends.

"Okay, then." Caroline grabbed a spoon from the drawer and took a seat.

She scooped in some of Stefan's casserole. _Hmm, it smells nice, _she thought. Just as she was about to grab a bite, she heard her mother in the front door.

"Caroline?" her mother asked, concern evident on her voice.

"In the kitchen," she shouted, placing the spoon back on the plate.

Sheriff Forbes went to the kitchen, followed shortly by Tyler.

Caroline stood from her seat. "Tyler? What's going on?"

"We have a problem," the sheriff announced. Everyone in the room looked skeptically at Liz. "The council members are missing."

"What?"

Stefan walked to the sheriff. "All of them? How's that possible?"

"Most of them. Only three are left and two of them are me and the mayor."

"Who could be responsible for this?" Elena asked.

Caroline's mom shook her head. "We don't know. But their families have been worried about them. Some of them went missing two days ago. We figured out that all of the missing people were from the council."

"But if the council members are missing, this means we're safe," Tyler concluded.

Once again, Liz shook her head. "Until we find out what's going on and who's behind this, we can't entirely say you're safe. We may be in more danger than we already are."

"Tyler, maybe you should go stay with your mom and make sure she's safe," Caroline suggested.

"I already made sure of that. We left the mansion," Tyler said. "Temporarily. I think you and the sheriff should come with us."

"No." All heads turned to Stefan. "If they get to one of you, they'll get both of you. It's best to hide separately," Stefan explained.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Tyler asked.

"You could stay with us," Stefan suggested. Caroline raised her brow at him. "We have a huge place. No one will know you're there and if they find out, we'll protect you."

"We don't know who or what we're dealing with, Stefan. The person responsible for this may be more powerful than we think. What if it's Alaric?" Caroline protested.

Stefan insisted, "Then we'll do our best to take him. Sheriff Forbes, what do you think?"

"We can't hide forever. I can't stop being the sheriff, knowing people are out there expecting me to find their families. And the mayor can't stop being the mayor with townspeople expecting her to be one," she reasoned. "But I think you should take Caroline with you. She'll be safer there."

"But mom, this person, whoever he is, is going after the council," Caroline argued. "Not me or Tyler."

Liz sighed. "Caroline—"

"Why don't you just stay with us until we figure this out, Sheriff? No one has to stop from their job. Just stay with us for a couple of days so we can have a watchful of you," Stefan suggested.

Liz thought about it for a moment, but nodded in the end. "I guess it's time to pack our bags then." She walked upstairs and headed to her room.

Caroline jumped, and she's sure she's not the only one, when they heard someone slam their front door, followed by heavy footsteps.

"Where is she?" they hears a familiar voice shouted angrily.

Elena and Stefan were the first to walk out to the living room. Caroline sighed in relief and rolled her eyes when she saw an angry Damon in her foyer.

"I called her at home and found that she wasn't there. Really, Stefan, what were you thinking?" Damon demanded.

"Damon, what happened to you?" Elena asked.

Damon looked terrible. His shirt was torn and stained with what looked like blood.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Klaus happened."

"Wait, Klaus is back?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, he's back. Didn't your girlfriend tell you?"

Tyler looked at Caroline, who looked back at him wearing an I-can-explain look.

"You went to see Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Well, someone had to get something out of him," Damon answered.

"And what did you get?"

Damon shrugged. "Nothing." Stefan nodded. "But I did a pretty good job pissing him off."

"Damon, he could have killed you," Elena prompted.

"He almost did, but like I said, someone has to get the information Blondie here wasn't able to get."

Caroline opened her mouth to defend herself but Tyler beat her to it. "Wait, so you let my girlfriend walk into a lion's den? What the hell are you guys thinking?"

Caroline tugged Tyler's arm. "Tyler, stop it."

"No," he shook her hand. "You expect me to be okay with what they're doing? These people are going to get you killed."

"Oh, come on. He's not gonna kill her. He's freakin' obsess with her," Damon exclaimed.

"Damon!" Elena gasped.

"What, it's true."

Tyler gritted his teeth. "That doesn't give you an excuse to use her."

"Okay, can we just stop talking about this?" Caroline complained. "We have more important things to deal with other than this stupid argument."

Damon raised his brow. "The council members are missing," Stefan explained.

"What? How's that possible?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. In the meantime, Caroline and the sheriff are staying with us."

Damon groaned. "Great," he said sarcastically. "We'll have Barbie here to entertain us."

"You better not do anything to her," Tyler threatened.

Damon mocked, "Or you'll do what?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go pack my things," the blonde announced.

She walked up the stairs without a single word. Boys. They just never stop with their stupid remarks.

Caroline marched into her room and plopped down her bed. She has to find a way to explain things to Tyler.

There was a soft knock on her door. She turned her head and saw Elena leaning against her doorframe.

"Hey, you okay?" her friend asked.

Caroline sat up on the edge of her bed. "Yeah, just tired of Damon's big mouth, that's all."

"I can hear you," she heard Damon shout from downstairs.

She rolled her eyes. "Good, 'cuz it was meant for you to hear." She got up and went to her closet, picking clothes she'd bring with her. "Can't even have some privacy in my own home," she muttered under her breath.

Elena walked inside and took a seat on the edge of Caroline's bed. "Hey." She reached out her phone when Caroline turned around.

The blonde curiously took Elena's phone as she tossed some clothes to her bed and couldn't help but smile. "_Are you really okay?" _it read. Elena Gilbert. Always looking out for her friends.

"I'm fine," she lied, which wasn't convincing. Elena gave her a look, which made Caroline sigh. "It's just, first, I don't get to leave my house and now that I can, I would be stuck, hiding in the boarding house. With Damon of all people." She plopped down next to Elena.

"I know it must be hard but Stefan's right." Elena turned sideways to face her. "It's safer there. And if Ric's really behind this, I'll take care of it. My life is linked to his. He won't hurt you if I threaten to kill myself."

"Elena, it's too risky."

Elena gave her a weak smile. "You guys have been doing everything to save my life. It's my turn to do the same for you."

"Elena," Caroline tried reasoning with her friend but their conversation was interrupted with another voice.

"Hey," Tyler piped in. "Can I talk to Caroline for a second?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll go talk to Stefan and Damon downstairs." Elena gave her one last smile before heading down.

Caroline got up from the bed and went back to scanning her closet.

"So when were you planning on telling me that Klaus is back?" Tyler asked.

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before turning around and tossing more clothes to the bed. "We just made up yesterday. You think I'd want to ruin in by telling you Klaus is back?" She was going back and forth from her closet to her bed.

"You could have told me this morning, Care."

She dropped a bag on the bed and began shoving clothes in it. "It slipped my mind. I spent the whole day with Stefan and Elena," she reasoned.

"It slipped your mind?" Tyler raised his voice. "Caroline, you went to see Klaus yesterday."

"We had to know what he's plotting. Our lives are at stake. You guys tried to kill him remember?"

"And you didn't even bother telling me about it."

Caroline groaned. "I went there to find out why he's here. That's it. I don't see what the big deal is." She went to her dresser and shoved other things to the bag.

"It's no big deal?" Tyler snapped. "Care, I went to break the sire bond and came home to find out Klaus has a thing for you. Do you know how much of a big deal it is for me that you went to see him without telling me?"

"Klaus doesn't have a thing for me, okay? Could you just stop saying that?" She huffed, going through drawer to drawer to find things she'll bring with her. "Can we not talk about this right now? I have things to do."

"Stop dodging this, Care!" he yelled. "You keep seeing him without telling me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Caroline sighed, dropping the bag back on the bed. "I already told you, you don't have to be jealous of Klaus."

"Okay, then tell me what happened," Tyler demanded. "You got home last night and went hysterical. So tell me what's going on 'cuz I know you're keeping something."

"I told you my reason. Why can't you just believe it?" she countered.

Tyler scoffed. "I'm not that stupid, Care. Don't you think I know something's up with you? What happening between you and Klaus?"

Caroline groaned. "Nothing, Tyler."

"Oh, come on, we've been at this forever."

"Then stop this right now," she shot back. "I don't want to have another fight with you about Klaus. Just stop, okay?"

Tyler shook his head lightly. "Caroline—"

"I said stop, Tyler. Can we just not fight about this right now?" She went back to shoving multiple things in her bag.

Tyler nodded and pursed his lips. "Okay, so when do you plan to talk about it? Because we haven't talked about it since I got back. And I don't think we're ever gonna. So why can't we talk about it right now?"

"Because people can hear us downstairs and I don't really feel like spreading the word that my boyfriend doesn't trust me because of something as ridiculous as Klaus." She zipped her bag angrily and walked up to him. "Don't you get tired of fighting all the time?"

She carried her bag with her and stopped on the doorway. "You know, Klaus is not the problem here," she said over her shoulder, her voice softer than a while ago. "A relationship can't go on without trust, Tyler."

She went down without looking back, only to be looked at worriedly by Stefan.

Caroline cleared her throat, trying to break whatever tension is in the room. "Where's Elena?"

"She's already at the car with your mom and Damon," Stefan answered.

Caroline nodded. "Let's go then." She walked past him, but put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Before Stefan can say word, Caroline spoke out. "I'm fine, Stefan."

"Like I said before, you don't have to pretend with me."

Caroline sighed. "I'm fine, Stefan. Let's just go. Please."

Stefan nodded. "Okay."

She gave Stefan a weak smile before heading to the car. She may have said she still wasn't ready to forgive Stefan. But she's grateful that he's here. At least he's there for her when no one is. He may have forced her to do something she didn't want to do, but he was only doing it to protect Elena. She knew she could never compete with that, but at least she can count on Stefan on other things. She also knew if he had a choice, he would never have let her do it.

But maybe it was the right thing to go see Klaus. It may have caused her to have another fight with Tyler, but at least she knows that Klaus doesn't really care for her. And that maybe, just maybe, she had to rethink her relationship with Tyler, which she doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

_A/N: So that's it for now. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys stick with me. Leave reviews and tell me what you think! :)_

_Oh, by the way, the klaroline awards are up on tumblr. I suggest you guys go check it out (klarolineawards). Vote wisely guys! :)_


End file.
